Le jukebox du poney fringuant
by Aurialie
Summary: Les meilleures chansons de la terre du milieu! Les meilleures artistes de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux! Leur oeuvres réunni pour vous! -2 chapitres pour bien débuter!- REVIEW PLEASE! yeux de chiots
1. Elf it Be

Si on entre dans l'auberge du poney fringuant, il est facile d'appercevoir,  
dans la salle principale, une machine reflètant les couleures de l'arc-en-  
ciel qui éguaille toute la maisonnée de sa jolie musique. Vous entrez, par  
une journée pluvieuse, dans cette petite auberge. Commandant quelques  
verres a Poidebeurré, vous vous avancez vers cette fameuse machine, pièce  
d'or en main. Croisant un petit hobbit qui devien invisible sous vos yeux,  
vous arrivez enfin au niveau d'un homme, tout habillé de noir que l'on  
surnomme « grands pas ». Lui accordant peu d'importance, vous le saluez  
d'un bref signe de tête, avant de finir votre assencion jusqu'au fameux  
jukebox du poney fringuant. Incérant votre pièce dans la fente, vous  
choisissez ensuite votre chanson favorite.  
  
Disclamer : les personnages de tolkien sont à tolkien mais j'ai tout les  
droit sur les chansons! ;p  
Note : je vous conseille de vous downloader les chansons pour mieu suivre  
les paroles. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, ajoutez moi a vos contact msn  
pour que je vous les envoi! (mon adresse est dans ma bio)  
*** *** 666666666999999999999 *** *** 66666666666666999999999999 *** ***  
  
Cathegorie : humor/parody  
Air : let it be, The Beatles  
(chanson dédiée à toutes les fans de Légolas)  
  
Elf it be  
Par The fangirls  
  
La première fois que je l'ai vu, mon dieu  
Il était dans mon écran  
Je me suis tout de suite évanouhie, elf it be  
Avec son ami le nain, puant, laid et dégoutant  
Au moins le met en avantage, elf it be  
  
Elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Oh Legolas my darling  
Marry me  
  
Sa chevelure blonde, au vent  
Ses yeux bleus ou brun, j'sais pas!  
Il m'a tout de suite sourit, elf it be  
Je me suis mise à baver  
sur le parquet, ma mère m'a chialer  
elle venait de l'laver, elf it be  
  
elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Oh Légolas je t'aime  
Marry me  
  
Elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Oh Légolas le meilleur  
Marry me  
  
*solo du cor du gondor*  
  
Elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Oh Légolas mon prince  
Marry me  
  
Oh non! le film est terminer  
J'en ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
Je suis tombé en dépression, elf it be  
  
Le jour ou je te reverrai  
Bref quand je pousserai le bouton « play »  
Je pourrai de nouveau l'admirer, elf it be  
  
Elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Mais quelle belle perruque!  
Marry me  
  
Elf it be, elf it be, elf it be, elf it be  
Tu resteras dans mon coeur  
Elf it be 


	2. Ranger

Cathégorie : drama/parody  
Air : Hero, Chad Kroeger (Spider-man soundtrack)  
(Attention, paroles en anglais, mais pas de craintes! Je vais tout  
traduire! De toutes manières, j'ai prit un vocabulaire très facile a  
comprendre ;p)  
  
Ranger  
Par Eowyn fille d'Eomund  
  
He's so cool, saved middle-earth (Il est tellement cool, il a sauvé la  
terre du milieu)  
He's so cool, saved middle-earth (Il est tellement cool, il a sauvé la  
terre du milieu)  
And, he'll always. . . be there. . . to protect me (Et il sera toujours la  
pour me protéger)  
  
And they say (Et ils disent)  
That a ranger could save us (Qu'un rôdeur pourrait nous sauver)  
The orcs are attacking helm's deep (Les orcs sont en train d'attaquer le  
gouffre de helm)  
With his friends the elf and the dwarft (Avec ses amis l'elfe et le nain)  
Aragorn will fight for me (Aragorn va se battre pour moi)  
  
I know I love him (Je sais que je l'aime)  
He didn't realise that oh! (Mais il ne le réalise pas oh!)  
He's king of Gondor (Il est le roi du Gondor)  
Wanna be his queen (Je veux être sa reine)  
  
And now he's fighting (Et maintenant il se bat)  
And he's killing (et il tu)  
To the rescue of our world (Pour secourir notre monde)  
  
And they say (Et ils disent)  
That a ranger could save us (Qu'un rôdeur pourrait nous sauver)  
The orcs are attacking helm's deep (Les orcs sont en train d'attaquer le  
gouffre de helm)  
With his friends the elf and the dwarft (Avec ses amis l'elfe et le nain)  
Aragorn will fight for me (Aragorn va se battre pour moi)  
  
*solo du cor de Helm*  
  
Now that the fight is ending (Maintenant la battaille se termine)  
It's love that I'm sending to him (Et c'est l'amour que je lui envoi)  
I'm in love with this ranger (Je suis en amour avec ce ranger)  
And that's why I fear he could die (et c'est pourquoi j'ai peur qu'il  
puisse mourir)  
  
And they say (Et ils disent)  
That a ranger could save us (Qu'un ranger pourrait nous sauver)  
The orcs are attacking helm's deep (Les orcs sont en train d'attaquer le  
gouffre de helm)  
With his friends the elf and the dwarft (avec ses amis l'elfe et le nain)  
Aragorn will fight for me (aragorn va se battre pour moi)  
  
And I'm watching him (Et je le regarde)  
I'm watching him (je le regarde)  
As he just walk away (comme il s'en va)  
  
And I'm watching him (et je le regarde)  
I'm watching him (je le regarde)  
As he just walk away (comme il s'en va)  
  
And I'm watching him (et je le regarde)  
I'm watching him (je le regarde)  
As he just walk away (comme il s'en va) 


End file.
